criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale as Ghost
Pale as Ghost 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Santsey Banks and it's the 16th case of the game, also the fourth one to take place in Santsey Banks. Plot The team headed to Brianna Overstone's house party in order to interrogate her about ''Stage 2 plan now that Hanna Gonzalez is dead. When they arrived, Brianna ran up to them and told them that her friend is murdered in her backyard. Adrian Fishman and player ran there, only to find costume designer Tristan Proust beaten to death with a sharp object. Megan Alan said that the only possible murder weapon is a morning star. The pair soon added partygoer Benjamin Milo, DJ Dorian and Brianna herself on the suspect list. When they returned to the main hall, a woman with a knife ran up to them, threatening to slit her throat. Adrian calmed her down and took her knife away. The woman introduced herself as Teala Daniels and explained that the victim is her closest friend she ever had. After calming down Teala, the pair searched Brianna's bedroom and found enough clues to suspect victim's adoptive son Ang Zhihao. After that was finished, the pair found out that Brianna banned Tristan from her house for disturbing her baby daughter, and that Tristan mocked Benjamin's costume and his obsession with an ancient queen Cleopatra. Right then, Sven ran up to the team and told them that his gun is stolen. With Sven angry over his gun, the pair soon searched the suburban street and found Sven's gun that was stolen by DJ Dorian only for a social media post. Later, the pair investigated the bedroom once again. After that was done, the team found out that DJ Dorian and Tristan have been enemies since high school and that Tristan didn't let his adoptive son Ang Zhihao to visit his biological mother. They also found out that Tristan intentionally broke Teala's gold microphone award, pissing her off. Later, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Brianna for the murder. Upon admitting to her crime, Brianna revealed how she knew where the drug was kept, but refused to inform the police because of her and her daughter's safety. Since she didn't wanted more children to be harmed, Brianna stole some of the drug packages and burned them in her backyard before burrying them. However, during the party, Tristan managed to find some leftovers of the packages and threatened to report Brianna to his gangster friends. In the heat of the moment, Brianna beated him to death with a morning star. When Adrian asked Brianna to tell them where is the drug kept, Brianna told them that she will tell them everything when she gets in her cell. In courtroom, Judge Eva Rose sentenced Brianna to 5 years in prison. Post-trial, Clarisse Auger and the player visited Brianna in prison and questioned her about the drug. Brianna then sighed and started crying, saying how she doesn't want to die. Clarisse then promised Brianna that nobody will harm her or her daughter and that she can reveal the drug's location. Brianna calmed down and explained they can find everything they want on her phone in her bedroom. Clarisse and player quickly headed there and found Brianna's phone in her locked suitcase. After cracking the passcode they sent her phone to Danny. Few hours later, Danny found out how the drug is almost finished and that the gang needs only few more days before injecting all of Julia's kidnapped children. Horrified Clarisse then asked Danny if he found the location, making Danny reveal that the drugs are being made in abandoned warehouse deep in the town. Clarisse and player then asked Brianna if that's the correct location, making Brianna confirm it. Before they left, Brianna told them to be careful and to save all of the kidnapped children when they find them. Meanwhile, Adrian wanted player's help with making a gift for his now-released brother Patrick Fishman. Since Patrick has been a very big fan of underwater aquarium, Adrian decided to buy him a ticket to finally see it after he spent 2 years in prison. After getting help from Mayor's daughter Isabella Crimson to get to the very expensive tickets, two Fishman brothers enjoyed the underwater aquarium. When they returned, Adrian decided to take out Isabella on dinner for helping him suprise his brother. As they were about to leave, Isabella kissed Adrian on the cheek, making him blush. After Adrian returned from his date with Isabella, Chief Miller then ordered Marcus Young and player to investigate the abandoned warehouse and arrest everyone they see inside before they finish Julia Hardwin's drug. Without a minute to lose, the duo headed there to stop family cult once and for all... Summary Victim: * [[Tristan Proust|'''Tristan Proust]] (found beaten to death on a costume party) Murder Weapon: * Morning Star Killer: * [[Brianna Overstone|'Brianna Overstone']] Suspects BOverstoneLBC16.png|Brianna Overstone BMiloLBC16.png|Benjamin Milo DJDorianLBC16.png|DJ Dorian TDanielsLBC16.png|Teala Daniels AZhihaoLBC16.png|Ang Zhihao Quasi-suspect(s) AFishmanLBC16.png|Adrian Fishman ICrimsonLBC14.png|Isabella Crimson Killer's Profile * The killer reads The Spectral Plane. * The killer uses a spirit board. * The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma. * The killer wears leather. * The killer wears eyeliner. Crime Scenes